The present invention relates to an ice maker system for refrigerators and more particularly to such a system wherein a harvest rake is driven at a variable speed.
Ice maker systems have been used in refrigerators for many years. In such systems, a timing mechanism and a harvest rake are driven by a motor. The timing mechanism controls the on-off time of the system, heat to the system and other related functions while the harvest rake is rotated to remove ice from the ice maker.
In accordance with the present invention, a variable speed is imparted to the harvest rake such that a slower speed is applied during ice removal and higher speed during liquid filling of the ice maker. This provides a higher torque to the rake during ice removal and a faster more accurate timing during filling.